


you and i

by sehunice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, and an ass to sehun, idk how to tag that, jongin’s best friend is in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunice/pseuds/sehunice
Summary: “so you’re still with this one, huh.”sehun’s attention was brought back to her, raising a brow as jongin rubbed a hand against his nape.“didn’t think it would last this long really, i know your track record~”jiwoo's grin was so fake as she turned to sehun that he had to suppress another eye roll just for jongin’s sake.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	you and i

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is very random and very rushed if i’m being honest. it was just an idea that came to me suddenly.
> 
> i hope you like it, regardless of the fact that it’s a little bit of a mess.

sehun had rolled his eyes for the seventh time in the last five minutes because of the scene in front of him. his darling boyfriend was too damn oblivious for his own good and his best friend was so clearly taking advantage of that— it made sehun want to gag just hearing the way she spoke to him when he was around. he and jongin had been dating for over six months now and it was glaringly obvious that his best friend, jiwoo, had the biggest crush on him. she had hated sehun from the get go, making snide remarks at him despite the fact that he had never even had a proper conversation with her.

“so you’re still with this one, huh.” sehun’s attention was brought back to her, raising a brow as jongin rubbed a hand against his nape. “didn’t think it would last this long really, i know your track record~” jiwoo’s grin was so fake as she turned to sehun that he had to suppress another eye roll just for jongin’s sake. “see sehun, jongin here has never stayed with someone for longer than a month at most. he’s never really found someone who sticks around you know? except for me, of course. he can’t live without me.” she laughed and sehun turned towards jongin with a light grin.

“well, i’ve stuck around this long. he knows i’m in for the long run.” his smile softened as he met jongin’s gaze, before he glanced back at jiwoo. “and besides, it’s always nice to have a good friend who sticks around, no?” sehun added innocently, smiling towards her as he saw her stiffen up.

“it’s true. i’m lucky that sehun stayed with me, even through when i was terrified about how real it was getting. i’ve never been this happy with anyone.” jongin spoke up and sehun’s heart practically melted; for a moment, he forgot all about jiwoo. all he could focus on was how in love he was with the man sitting next to him. he must’ve been looking quite lovesick because jongin laughed gently at his expression and pressed a kiss against his knuckles.

“i love you.” sehun whispered, so softly that he was sure jongin couldn’t have heard it but knew he did with how terribly fond his smile became.

“i love you to—“

“hey jongin, don’t you think we should go for drinks?” jiwoo interrupted before jongin could even reply properly and sehun cursed internally, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down because this woman was really getting on his very last nerve.

“that sounds like fun, doesn’t it?” jongin turned to look at sehun. “do you want to come with us too? we haven’t gone drinking in a while.” he looked so hopeful that sehun didn’t have the heart to say no even though jiwoo made him want to punt himself as far away from her general vicinity as possible.

“i think that’d be great, jong. can i invite chanyeol too? if that’s okay with the both of you?” sehun asked, mainly to jongin but he did spare jiwoo a glance.

“well, i thought it’d be nice if it was just me and jongin, you remember like the old times?” she laughed before staring right at sehun once again. “but the more, the merrier i guess.” she said and sehun sent her the fakest smile that he could muster, before turning back to his boyfriend when he spoke up.

“friday works for you two right? sehunnie, you can just ask chanyeol and let me know or something.” jongin said as sehun nodded at his question.

“don’t worry, chanyeol will be free too. he loves going out for drinks.”

—

friday rolled around and not even ten minutes since they had arrived, sehun already regretted going out with jiwoo again. he was trying so hard to be nice to her because she’s jongin’s best friend but there was no way to be nice when she was acting as if sehun was her emotional punching bag. both jongin and chanyeol had to defend sehun against jiwoo’s words for the past hour and a half, that she of course played off as a ‘joke’, and she had thankfully remained quiet for the past few minutes. he was just a little tipsy, smiling to himself as he heard his best friend and his boyfriend talking, though he couldn’t actually comprehend the conversation. he leaned his cheek against jongin’s shoulder, playing with his fingers as he turned his focus towards chanyeol.

“are you tipsy already, sehunnie?” his best friend laughed at him with a shake of his head. “you’re such a lightweight sometimes, are you not embarrassed?” he teased good-naturedly, turning to jongin. “his alcohol tolerance is so weird jongin, sometimes he can drink six shots in a row and be completely fine, and then other times he’ll have three glasses of wine and be completely out of it.” sehun made a face at chanyeol as they both laughed at him, shaking his head.

“it isn’t my fault, i didn’t choose to have such an odd alcohol tolerance.” he mumbled, yawning slightly before glancing at jongin with a dazed grin.

“don’t ruin the fun now, sehun. we just barely got here. see i told you it’d be more fun with just the two of us, jongin.” jiwoo piped up with a little laugh as if she had been making a joke, though no one really found it funny. sehun didn’t care enough at the moment to even get upset, knowing that she wouldn’t stop with the comments no matter what.

“you say that, and yet the three of us have been having a lot of fun already.” chanyeol remarked smugly, causing her to roll her eyes very visibly, a sly smirk appearing on her lips.

“guess we know who’s been whoring around with his best friend.” that one statement had sehun sobering up almost immediately, as if he had been doused with cold water, his eyes narrowing into a glare directed at her as he straightened up.

“excuse me?” even jongin and chanyeol had immensely confused expressions on their faces, but sehun had his attention on jiwoo, just daring her to continue.

“he’s been all over you the whole time, it is a little weird, don’t you think?” she giggled, evidently not reading the room as she kept going. “he doesn’t even know how to take a joke, because he’s too busy defending his precious little sehunnie.” she mocked, thinking this was just a big joke.

“alright. that’s it.” sehun’s patience had finally snapped. “you don’t know anything about him, about me, and about our friendship. you also don’t know anything about my relationship with jongin. don’t fucking pretend like you do to make yourself feel more important. you have insulted me every single time we’ve met, despite the fact that i haven’t even had a proper conversation with you. you have absolutely no right to insinuate anything about me.” he stood up, grabbing his jacket. “and don’t you ever dare imply that i’m a whore again.” chanyeol stood up too, knowing full well that he wouldn’t leave sehun alone at a time like this. and also because he couldn’t stand the sight of her face any longer.

“just— just text me when you’re home jongin.” sehun sighed tiredly as he glanced at his boyfriend. they had had this conversation so many times before that he was too exhausted to talk about any longer. jongin was too trusting of her for his own good and it was putting a strain on their relationship because all jiwoo did was insult sehun and flirt with jongin. he saw the look of regret that took over his boyfriend’s features but he was too fed up to even care at that point, turning on his heel and walking out.

he heard chanyeol mutter a disappointed ‘you really fucked up, jongin’ as he stormed away. jiwoo could go fuck herself if she thought she could get away with something like that.

—

“sehun! wait up!” said male turned around to look at his boyfriend with surprise as he caught up to him and chanyeol. he didn’t think jongin would just leave jiwoo at the table like that, but he also knew that jongin wasn’t stupid enough to not understand when she was so blatantly targeting and insulting sehun. he crossed his arms over his chest with an irritated scowl on his face, glancing up towards jongin.

“what is it, jongin?” sehun asked as he caught his breath and dawned on him that he had ran all this way to catch up with the two of them. he felt himself softening at the thought of how worried jongin must’ve been and the fact that he chased after him— no, he had to be firmer. he was really at his wit’s end and jongin’s blatant denial wasn’t helping him.

“i’m sorry... can we... can we please talk at your place?” he asked and sehun wanted to say no, wanted to tell him that he was too tired to talk about something that jongin would just end up denying anyways, even though there have been so many signs proving otherwise. he wanted to tell him to go home and that they would talk tomorrow instead but the look of desperation that passed over jongin’s features at his silence had him sighing and nodding in assent.

“fine.” nothing more was said for the remainder of their walk home and their elevator ride up to sehun and chanyeol’s shared flat. sehun unlocked and pushed the door open before chanyeol hugged him protectively, rubbing his back as he made eye contact with jongin with a look that read ‘for your sake, make this right’.

“i’ll give you two some privacy.” sehun heard chanyeol mutter quietly as he walked in. “you are a good man, jongin. don’t wreck this because you were too scared to see the truth.” that was the last of what chanyeol said before he disappeared into his room and sehun led jongin to the couches, settling down on the love seat at the side to make it known just how upset he was. a look of apprehension passed over jongin’s features before he took a seat on the side of the couch closest to sehun, watching him carefully for any signs of anger. there were none, simply sehun’s skilled pokerface that had jongin about a thousand times more worried.

“i’m... sorry. i’m really sorry sehun.” he said, a small frown on his face as he kept their eyes locked. sehun took in a breath as he shook his head.

“sorry for what, jongin? because there are many things i am upset about right now and i don’t know which one you’re talking about.” sehun replied tiredly, rubbing his hand over the side of his face.

“i’m sorry for all of it. firstly, i’m sorry that i didn’t defend you immediately.” sehun was surprised that jongin had known he was hurt by that— even more surprised that he knew to apologize for it right off the bat. “i was just so shocked that she would say something like that and then you were already on your way out and i just— please believe me when i say that i told her off immediately when you were gone, i think chanyeol might have heard when i started if he wasn’t fully out of earshot. i know it would have hurt you a lot that i didn’t immediately speak up, but i was genuinely so surprised that she would speak like that to you... and i really fucked up, i’m sorry.” jongin wasn’t finished and sehun remained silent to let him continue, despite already feeling terribly warmed by the fact that jongin had noticed how hurt he was by this.

“i’m also sorry for her words. i know i’m not responsible for her and i’m not making an excuse for her or anything either. but hearing you say that she has insulted you this whole time and actually hearing what she said tonight— i was wrong in trying to defend her in our past conversations. i’m sorry that despite the fact that you tried to bring light to it earlier, i just tried to reassure you that wasn’t the case instead of looking at her behaviour through your perspective. i realize now that it might have caused you to feel like i wasn’t taking you or our relationship seriously.” this surprised sehun once again; he really hadn’t expected jongin to admit that he had been inadvertently putting a strain on their relationship by defending her. “has... has she always been this blatantly rude to you? have i been turning a blind eye to all this?”

“not... entirely.” sehun could see the way jongin’s expression twisted in disappointment, more towards himself than anyone else. “she’s never been this outwardly awful to me. just little jabs she played off as jokes here and there about how you needed her the most or about how you deserved better than me. it was that and her flirting with you.” he saw the wince that passed over jongin’s features, a brow raising slightly in confusion.

“i-i’m sorry sehun... i really thought i knew her.” his voice was choked up slightly, face cloaked with shame as he looked down at his hands. “i thought i knew what kind of person she was— we had been friends for so long, i didn’t think she would ever do something like this. even if she had feelings for me, insulting the man i love would never have turned me in her favour but i had always passed them off as jokes because— she’d always been like that with the people i dated. i should never have put you through that, i’m sorry.” sehun had already realized that her behaviour had felt so normal to jongin because he had grown up with her. hearing him confirm his thoughts and apologize for it made his heart feel a lot lighter.

he had thought that jongin would have felt a bit of relief after talking about this, but his expression was still twisted with shame and regret, wringing his hands together harshly. sehun had instantly understood that something was wrong, something further than that. the amount of discomfort that was radiating from jongin had him feeling uneasy.

“jongin...” sehun’s voice was gentle, his hand reaching out to hold onto jongin’s with a look of concern. jongin’s panicked eyes snapped up to him immediately, as if he thought sehun was about to break up with him. “it’s okay, really. i understand why you thought her behaviour was alright and i’m happy that you apologized. it made me feel a lot better that you understand now how i feel when she talks to us the way she does.” sehun brushed his thumb over jongin’s knuckles as he watched him nod shakily.

“i see it— now. even with how she was in the past... i-i’m rethinking every conversation we’ve ever had now that i know she had always wanted something else from me.” jongin only seemed to get more agitated as he spoke and sehun stood up to settle down right next to jongin instead, holding onto his hand tighter.

“hey— love, look at me.” sehun waited for jongin to meet his eyes and sehun’s heart ached when he saw just how upset his boyfriend was. “you’re so shaken up still and you know i’m not angry with you, did something else happen?” he asked, voice soft as he rubbed concentric circles against his skin to soothe him.

“she...” he closed his eyes momentarily before he looked at sehun once again, his voice quieting down to a whisper. “before i ran out of there, she kissed me.” jongin revealed shamefully and it made the anger in sehun flare up once again. “i know it’s so stupid to be this upset over just that but—“ sehun shushed him tenderly as he wrapped his arms around jongin’s shoulders, pulling him into his embrace.

“it’s not stupid, jongin. really. she kissed you without your permission, she’s supposed to be your closest friend and you thought she was someone you could always trust. you are bound to feel hurt and incredibly uncomfortable by her actions, my love.” he felt jongin’s arms wrap around his waist, tightening and holding him close till he was nearly halfway in jongin’s lap. “it’s okay, i’m right here.” sehun ran his fingers through jongin’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple as he pulled back slightly to look at him.

“i’m... sorry...” he heard the whispered apology just as he cupped jongin’s cheeks and brushed his thumbs over his cheekbones. “i thought— you would be upset with me... i didn’t know she was going to do it, she caught me so off guard that i just froze.” jongin admitted quietly and sehun shook his head.

“you don’t have to apologize, my love. i wouldn’t have left you there alone if i had known she would try and do something like that.” sehun murmured and jongin tugged him into his embrace once again, his shoulders sagging with relief as he took in a few deep breaths. he pressed the tiniest kiss of gratitude against sehun’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around sehun’s waist once again.

“i love you. i really really do, sehuna.” he whispered against his skin, pulling back to press their lips together into a slow kiss. “i am so grateful that you were this patient with me. i’m still sorry for everything i put you through with jiwoo. but, thank you for not leaving me. i promise i’ll do better for you.” jongin’s words only served to reassure sehun that he was serious about all that he said.

“i love you too, jong. thank you for understanding my feelings, i know it must have been hard on you to realize everything that went on between the three of us.” sehun was still furious with jiwoo for kissing jongin without his consent, but that was not his priority. right now, all he needed to do was make sure that his boyfriend was a little bit more at ease.

“can... can i stay here for the night?” he heard jongin speak up quietly, the smallest of giggles escaping his lips as he pulled back to cup his cheeks once again.

“of course, sweetheart. you don’t even have to ask.” sehun pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips before his arms wrapped around jongin’s shoulders. “do you want to watch a movie? or do you want to just cuddle instead?” he asked, his fingers playing with the short hair at the base of jongin’s head.

“thank you baby. i think i just want to get in bed and cuddle. i’m so exhausted that i don’t think i’d be able to focus on any movie.” he murmured before lifting his hand to press a few kisses against his knuckles. “let’s go?” sehun nodded with an adoring smile, standing up and leading him to his bedroom. it wasn’t long before the two of them were changed into their pjs and curled up together under the thick blanket, sehun’s head resting against jongin’s chest as jongin held him close.

“hey...” sehun glanced up at jongin as he heard his voice. “would you like to go out on a date with me?” jongin asked with a playful grin dancing on his lips. sehun muffled a laugh against his chest at how formally he had asked him out, as if this was the first time he was doing so. “i want to make it up to you and i thought this would be a good way to start, after my apology.” he smiled shyly up at jongin as his fingers brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

“you don’t have to make it up to me, you know? this was hard on the both of us and i am just happy to be with you like this.” he mumbled, tracing little shapes against the bare skin of jongin’s torso.

“i don’t have to, but i want to. this is no obligation baby. i hurt you, regardless of the fact that it was not on purpose. you made me feel good and safe, when i felt so uncomfortable and ashamed tonight. i want to make you feel good and safe like that too. in every way possible.” he could practically feel himself melting into his lover’s arms, a sweet smile taking over his features.

“then yes, i would love to go out on a date with you.” the grin jongin gave him was blinding— it could definitely put the sun out of work, sehun thought to himself with an amused smile.

despite his words, sehun knew that falling asleep in jongin’s arms was where he felt the best, where he felt the safest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments are definitely appreciated!


End file.
